


Rockin' around the Christmas tree

by starker_3000



Series: Christmas fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, two guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: Bucky is excited for the Christmas season and can't wait to put up the tree. With everyone else away on a mission, him and Steve have to put up the tree by themselves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Christmas fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577854
Kudos: 2





	Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Christmas was never a big thing for either of them really. They had enough shared trauma to last a lifetime, from Bucky having his memories wiped to losing everything when he turned to dust. He still had nightmares about the cold, dark room he was left in when he was HYDRA's puppet, and still sometimes felt phantom pain in the arm that was no longer there, switched out for metal and eventually vibranium. Christmas before the Avengers reminded him of all the blood that was on his hands, and he didn't linger long on thoughts that reminded him of a time when he wasn't in control. Now that he was with the Avengers, his Christmases were bright colours, cheery tunes and being surrounded by friends and family. His traumatic memories had been replaced with better ones. Of watching Christmas movies and baking cookies, and going Christmas shopping. Bucky's favourite Christmas activity though, was decorating the Christmas tree.

So when December 1st rolled around, he was fully prepared to get the tree and start decorating as a team, but when he woke up, he didn't hear the usual ruckus that usually came with breakfast. He got out of bed and wandered into the common room. No one was there, but there was a slip of paper on the coffee table.

_On mission - Nat_

Bucky was thankful that Nat still left notes for him. She was probably the only one who understood that some days it was hard to talk, especially when everything he did for years prior to this was controlled by others. He sometimes would find himself having not talked for days because every time he went to say something, he thought Hydra hid something deep in his head and they still somehow had control over him and the thing that would come out of his would be theirs, and not his own.

*Hello, Mr. Barnes. The weather today is 20°F. Mr. Rogers is currently asleep in his quarters. The Christmas tree Mr. Stark ordered is set to be delivered at 9 A.M.* Friday's voice rings out through the empty room. Bucky moves into the kitchen and sets up a pot of coffee. He knows Steve won't be fully functioning until he has at least one cup of coffee. 

It's lucky that Bucky made coffee when he did, because not long after, Steve exits his room still half asleep. Steve grabs a cup and blinks blearily, moving to sit down at the kitchen island. He takes a sip of his coffee with his eyes closed, then exhales deeply, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"What's in the plan for today, Buck?" Steve's slightly scratchy voice fills the room, the words sleep-slurred.

"Not much yet, tree is being delivered at 9 A.M., so we have that to look forward to." Bucky said, chuckling slightly at the sight of Steve, curled around his cup of coffee.

"Would you want to decorate the tree today?" Steve asked, seeming to perk up.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to come back?" He asked, wondering if the others would be hurt if they weren't involved.

"Nah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Steve declared, waving his hand in the air, as if to brush away Bucky's worries.

"If you're sure. The decorations are still in the attic, right?" He asked, getting up from his seat and moving to the door.

"Yeah they are. Do you need any help?" Steve sounded concerned, but that was probably because Bucky had overworked himself in the gym the day before and still had some spots that were sore.

"I'm all good, it's only a couple boxes." He replied, smiling slightly at Steve.

"Alright. Just let me know if that changes." Steve acquiesced and Bucky moved to the elevator. The doors opened and Bucky stepped in.

"Attic please, Friday." He said and then, without another word, the elevator jumped to life and took him to the correct floor. He stepped out and started looking for the Christmas decorations. He found the ornament box first, labeled ' **fragile colored orbs** ' in Tony's handwriting. Right next to that box, is the one with tinsel, again with Tony's handwriting but, this time, labeled ' **sparkle snakes** '. _Jesus Christ, Tony._ Bucky thinks to himself. Nevertheless, he picks up the necessary boxes, along with two cases of lights and makes his way back to the common room. He exits the elevator just as the main door closes. Bucky looks to the door and all he can see is tree.

"Jesus Steve, lemme help you." Bucky hurriedly puts down the boxes and then grabs the tree by the middle, helping to move it into the center of the room. 

"Thanks, Buck." Steve smiled, moving to grab the tree stand. They place the tree in the stand and then start emptying out the boxes. Steve was given the task of tinsel, and Bucky was given the task of lights. They walked circles around the tree, often stepping back to see how it looked. Once it was deemed acceptable to move on and they were happy with the placement of the tinsel and lights, they got to placing the ornaments on the tree. 

It was different when it was just them, and Bucky couldn't deny that he missed Peter and Shuri quoting vines at each other, or Tony and Pepper arguing playfully about what looked good where, or Wanda and Vision often taking breaks to cuddle on the couch and watch the mayhem. They worked fast and the tree was done in half the time it normally took. They both took a step back to assess the tree one final time. Bucky looked at Steve to find he was already being looked at.

"It looks good." Bucky states. Steve nods in agreement and they both move to sit on the couches. 

"It does look good," Steve smiles at him and then pauses. "So, hot chocolate?" Steve chuckles.

"Yes, please." Bucky laughs and leans back, preparing for a cozy night in. He loved Christmas.


End file.
